nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Vote Walden 2011.jpg
I'd like to point out that most (if not all) pro-Walden points also apply to the CPL.nm, also I regret the fact that you say we have 'old commie views'. I always did everything in my power to re-invent the image of a communist party and to update marxist theory. You did kinda hurt my feelings with that one. :-( 14:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :"in power too long"? :P That's a fallacy, 'cause this states that if you are "too long" in power you ain't good. Which of course is nonsense. There are a lot of people that have been in power for a long time and didn't make a mess of it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I am rather sure he didn't mean much of what he said, Yuri/OWTB . It's just a way to support Walden, right? Anyhow, we all know "in power too long" is a fallacy and "old commie views" is even less true. 14:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Seems my only fallacy is that I'm too progressive, I can live with that. 14:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Makes gay second class? Hahaha :P I'd call that something to laugh about :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed. These nonsensical statements rather influence Walden's image than that it does influence ours. It makes me doubt about Walden being a trustworthy potential partner. There is some heavy accusations and a lack of fine argumentation on this poster. I find it really regretful. Cristian Latin 14:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's not really official Walden propaganda. I don't think the party endorses this message. As chairwoman Martha made clear, walden's looking for potential partners in the future. 14:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I am convinced that the leaders are willing to cooperate after the elections. And I, as a fellow candidate, am more than happy to hear that. However I still regard this ad as being disturbing. Since such messages are being spread by official - even prominent - party members in name of Walden, who are candidates themselves, it will affect the relations between our parties. I hope you understand me, I don't have anything against you. But calling us discriminators makes it hard for us to believe in any potential collaboration. I think it would be a normal solution if the leaders would intervene in this case. Cristian Latin 15:02, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Andy, you'd best watch out who you endorse in your party. You can't make a big poster about how Marcus is great, and at the same time deny the truthfulness of a message he sends out to the entire nation. Edward Hannis 17:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Quite a silly argument from someone who backs up a former fascist. Anyhow, Marcus is a great Congressman. One of the best of the current Congress, I believe. But alright, he made a poster which is not entirely great. Okay =). That's a pity and I'm sure he'll do better next time. At least, he's got a good consciousness and good ethics. Democracy, freedom, solidarity, hard-working politicians, environmentalism. Really good stuff. Martha Van Ghent 17:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::He almost sounds like the state news announcer from V for Vendetta. It would almost seem he expects us to support him because he can name a few things we might like. Edward Hannis 17:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Though an interesting discussion, I would like to call it quits and cease the argument. Effectively, it would lead us nowhere we want to find ourselves . -- 17:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not taking a Platoic stance in this situation. To quote The Republic, "You don't know what a hornet's nest you're stirring up by bringing up the subject. I deliberately avoided it before, because I saw all the trouble it would cause" (p. 449b). As Thrasymachus remarked, "what do you think we are here for? Idle speculation or serious discussion?" (449b). We ought to discuss the subject, no matter where it leads us, send us through the "waves of reason". Edward Hannis 18:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll tell you what we're here for: - 18:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::We're here to serve God of course :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::(2x edit conflict) It is merely the lack of reason and the presence of populism and emotion which caused me to interfere. Consider yourself and all other participants in this discussion warned, and please continue on your own risk . -- 18:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC)